The Glittering Days
Details *'Chinese title:' 星光灿烂 **'pinyin:' Xīngguāng Cànlàn *'English title:' The Glittering Days *'Episodes:' 30 *'Broadcast network:' ntv7, MediaCorp Channel 8 *'Broadcast period:' 20 April 2010 to 9 June 2010 (ntv7)/ 18 February 2013 to (MediaCorp Channel 8) *'Air time:' 10:00-11:00 PM; Monday to Thursday (ntv7)/ 7:00-8:00 PM; Monday to Friday (MediaCorp Channel 8) Synopsis Xu Wen Hui (Felicia Chin) is a popular singer who was forced to take part in all sorts of singing competition by her adopted father, Cai Jin Long since young. Jin Long treats Wen Hui like a “money making machine”, this made Wen Hui very unhappy. She since became withdrawn and temperamental. By her own talents, Wen Hui became a very established singer after she grew up. She won countless awards and carved a successful career. However, this did not last long. The press released a scandal of Wen Hui seeing a married man. This tarnished her reputation, leading to the eventual termination of her contract with the records company. Jin Long ran into a huge amount of debt from the saga, he forced Wen Hui to seek refuge at her biological mother, Su Xiao Xiao. Wen Hui was in tremendous shock and found it hard to accept the truth. Su Xiao Xiao (Mimi Gong) aka “Golden Voice” had a burning passion for singing. She performed at ‘getai’ shows with her husband in their younger days. Both were basking in marital bliss and very much in love with each other. However, her Casanova of a husband had an extra-marital affair and even borne an illegitimate daughter with the third party. Xiao Xiao’s husband and the third party eventually lost their lives in a fatal car accident. Xiao Xiao could not accept the harsh truth and had young Wen Hui given to her bosom friend Xiu Juan to foster. However, Xiao Xiao secretly sent them a small token of allowance monthly. Xiao Xiao was overwhelmed with emotions upon meeting Wen Hui years later. As she still harboured a deep love for her late husband, thus she was confused about her own feelings when she met Wen Hui. It was a love hate attitude she had towards Wen Hui. Xiao Xiao eventually decided to hide the truth about her relationship with Wen Hui and set her mind on helping Wen Hui to stand on her feet again. “Getai” performance was the only sweet reminiscence between Xiao Xiao and her late husband. Having been in the entertainment line for years, Xiao Xiao managed to strike a name for herself and hold a reputable position based on her undying perserverance and endurance. Xiao Xiao was the leader of “Da Hong Hua”, she also managed “Da Hong Hua” singing school. On the façade, Xiao Xiao is fussy and sees money more important than anything else. But she has a unshaken passion for singing. She sticks to her motto of “anyone can sing” and give her all to impart her singing skills to fellow residents in the neighbourhood who share the same passion. On various festive occasions, especially the lunar seventh month prayer ceremony, Xiao Xiao will bring along the entire “Da Hong Hua” troupe to various locations to perform at their “ge tais”. “Da Hong Hua” gained tremendous popularity across the borders of Malaysia with outstanding performances by veteran singers like Qing Yun, Po Li and etc. Su Qing Yun (William San) is Su Xiao Xiao’s right-hand man. He was an orphan who enjoyed watching “getai” performances as a child. He idolised Su Xiao Xiao’s performance and aspired to become the next big in the “getai” scene. Qing Yun and her younger sister, Su Xiao Ling (Moo Yan Yee), were adopted by Xiao Xiao. They have been learning singing from Xiao Xiao since young, and followed her everywhere to stage performances. Having been acquired much experience over the years and blessed with innate singing talents with a whimsical personality, Qing Yun was well liked by the audience and became an indispensable crowd puller for “Da Hong Hua”. Qing Yun looked upon Xiao Xiao as his savior, thus giving her all due respect. He was willing to give his all for “Da Hong Hua”. However Wen Hui thought nothing of it, he regarded Qing Yun as an unrefined sleazebag. Qing Yun was also intolerable of Wen Hui’s unruly attitude. As a result, the two often got into conflicts over trivial matters… Another member of “Da Hong Hua”, Chen Po Li (Chris Tong) specialized in sentimental songs. Po Li went through a rebellious stage when she played truant during her younger days. This wrecked the relationship between her and her father. She met bad company after running away from home, and even got herself into an accident which scarred her face. Fortunately, Xiao Xiao lent her a hand and allowed Po Li a chance to be reformed. She eventually became a famous “getai” singer, which also created a further and deeper disparity between her and her family. Po Li held Xiao Xiao in high esteem as she regarded Xiao Xiao as her savior. Po Li held a torch for Qing Yun all those while. However, the scar on her face had made her suffer from an inferiority complex and thus holding back her feelings for Qing Yun. Then she met Da Wei, who also suffered the same predicament in love. While lamenting over their ill fate, they developed a quaint and ambiguous relationship… Huang Da Wei (Jeffrey Cheng) came from a wealthy family. Having been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he has no aspirations to speak of and was unmotivated. However Da Wei loved music and was an ardent fan of Wen Hui. When Wen Hui got involved in the tabloids about her love scandal, it was Da Wei who got her out of it. She since found it hard to shake off Da Wei. Da Wei pestered her at the “getais” and carried out extensive measures to woo Wen Hui… The group of individuals who has a passion for singing, rode on their dreams and partake in the glitz and glam of the stage. They have also entered the lives of one another as their showbiz life begins. There were many other bystanders at the ‘getai’ whose stories have also taken an influence on the others. There are all sorts of people and matters, good or bad in the ‘getai’ scene. “Da Hong Hua” is like a big household, where everyone stays under the same roof, and get along like a close knitted family, giving support and care to one another. Xiao Xiao was the pillar of strength at home, who depended on her enthusiasm for the love of “getai” and all that has got to see the entire troupe through all trials and tribulations. Having spent some time together, Xiao Xiao and Wen Hui were able to untie the knot between them and bonded over their common interest in singing, and gradually developed a strong relationship. Wen Hui was deeply moved by the burning passion she saw in the fellow troupe members at the ‘getai’, she decided to get re-acquainted with the ‘getai’ and rekindled her love for life. With the change in Wen Hui’s mindset, “Da Hong Hua” ditched her conservative style and emerged a new era. Wen Hui and Qing Yun got whirled into a heart wrenching relationship… In anticipation of a good life ahead, Cai Jin Long crossed over to “Mei Hua” troupe. He held no reservations about planning a series of schemes to sabotage “Da Hong Hua”, including letting out the truth about how Wen Hui and Xiao Xiao’s are related. He was bent on making the mother and daughter pit against each other, leading to an eventual breakdown of “Da Hong Hua”, reaping benefits for his own. Upon finding out that Xiao Xiao was not her biological mother, Wen Hui was deeply affected. Xiao Xiao who once gave her a glimpse of hope to life has blown all her dreams in a turn. Wen Hui could not face Xiao Xiao any more. In a moment of impulse, she decided to leave “Da Hong Hua”. At this time, Xiao Xiao found out that she has contracted throat cancer, and would not be able to sing anymore. This came as a double blow for her. The harsh reality kept hitting on “Da Hong Hua”. Xiao Xiao and Wen Hui faced much adversity at the cross road junctions of their lives, momentarily driving them to their wits end. One stayed on in the ‘getai’ scene because of the one she loved, making sacrifices for her relationships, reputation and health. The other rejected all those who loved her and ended up a wounded woman. Will these two women who braved all storms for their love for “getai” regret this option they made from the start? Or will they be shaken to change their decision? Xiao Xiao’s days were not long. She was racing against time while pursuing her dreams. How would Xiao Xiao continue to lead the troupe to relive the glorious days of the “getai”? Main Cast *Felicia Chin as Xu Wenhui *Mimi Gong as Su Xiaoxiao *William San as Su Qingyun *Moo Yan Yee as Su Xiaoling *Chris Tong as Chen Poli *Jeffrey Cheng as Huang Dawei External Links Category:HKDrama Category:HKDrama2006 Category:Queue